The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as LCDTV, smart phones, digital cameras, tablets, laptop screens or notebook screens, and dominates the flat panel display field.
Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are back light type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a shell, a liquid crystal panel located in the shell and a backlight module located in the shell. Generally, a structure of the liquid crystal panel mainly comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate) and a Liquid Crystal Layer positioned inbetween. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two glass substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
Currently, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) can be classified into a twisted nematic (TN) mode, an In-plane switching (IPS) mode, an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode according to the display modes. The VA mode in the wide viewing angle display technology is widely used in a wide viewing angle liquid crystal display panel because it has a larger viewing angle than the TN mode, and also possesses properties of excellent response time and high contrast.
For earning better wide view angle property for the VA liquid crystal display panel to improve the color shift issue, the multi-domain VA (MVA) technology is commonly utilized, which is to divide a sub pixel into many districts and drive the liquid crystals in respective districts to lie down toward different directions as applying voltage. Thus, the watch results from respective directions can be equal.
At present, the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device has been enlarged from about 120 degrees to 160 degrees or more. While people enjoy the visual experience brought by the large viewing angle, they also hope to have a narrow viewing angle switching option at the same time to prevent others from seeing some important information or protecting the personal privacy. Therefore, it would be extremely necessary to provide a multi view angle display device that satisfies the various needs of users.